


Meant To Be

by bottomsub_dean (orphan_account)



Series: Dom Drop [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Depressed Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom Drop, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Dom Castiel, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bottomsub_dean
Summary: #91 “You know, we’re supposed to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you, and you know it, too. I know you do."





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [profound-boning (farawaystardust)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/gifts).



> Warnings: Dom drop, self-deprecation, self-doubt, just generally not positive thoughts

The house was completely silent, save for the faint hum of the Impala pulling into the garage. Castiel groaned as he pulled the covers up and tucked them just below his chin when the car's engine went silent, and he heard the back door opening and closing. A small voice -- the "voice of reason", one might call it -- in his head told him he should get up and go greet his boyfriend. He knew Dean would worry if he came in and found him here, in the same spot he had left him this morning.

_That is, if he still wants to be with me._

It was a ridiculous thought. He squeezed his eyes shut as if it would help him think more positively. Behind his eyelids, he played back the memory of last night’s play time. Cas had trussed Dean up and spanked him -- _hard_ \-- before forcing multiple orgasms out of him until his face was stained with tears and his vocal cords were fried. He’d loved every moment of Dean’s punishment. The thought made his stomach twist uncomfortably. Most of the time, he loved this special bond he and his boyfriend had. Other times, he wished seeing Dean scream in pain didn’t turn him on the way that is did. Had he pushed Dean too hard?

He thought back to the aftercare following the scene. He had rubbed aloe vera lotion on Dean’s red skin, cuddled him, and praised him until they both fell asleep.

_Did I take care of him well enough? Cas asked himself. Did I give him what he needed to stave off a drop? If not, I wouldn’t blame him for opting out and pursuing a Dom who could actually fulfill those needs._

His eyes snapped open when he heard something that sounded mysteriously like his name. After a moment, it came again.

"Cas?" Dean was down the hall. The soft thud of his work boots on the hardwood floor of their home was gradually getting louder.

"In here," the older man croaked, not moving from his place.

_This is it. He’s going to tell me how tuly awful I am at taking care of him._

"Why are you in bed?" the younger man chuckled lightheartedly, removing his boots. There was a short pause as Dean approached the bed. The warm smile on his face slowly faded and was replaced with worry. "Did you go to work today?"

Cas shook his head. "I called in sick."

Dean's expression softened, and he sat on the edge of the bed. "Cas, are you okay? What's wrong, babe?"

The raven-haired man didn't speak for arguably one of the longest minutes of his life. He didn't want to tell Dean what was going on, but he knew his boyfriend well enough to know that if he didn't spill the beans now, then he would later.

Cas sighed and shook his head. “I just-” He stopped, looking straight at Dean’s face. “I’m not good for you.”

The younger man frowned. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that I understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore.”

There was a hint of anger in Dean’s voice now and those green eyes were filled with what looked like betrayal. “What the _hell_ are you talking about? Of course I wanna be with you!”

Cas’s frowned. “Why would you want to be with someone who can’t give you what you need?” he snapped.

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Cas closed his eyes and sighed. “I’m not a good Dom for you, am I?”

The younger man blinked for a moment, surprised by the question. “Yes. Cas, _of course_ you’re a good Dom.” A mixture of sadness and confusion painted Dean’s features.

Cas huffed out a humorless laugh and rolled onto his back so he could stare up at the ceiling. “Are you positive, Dean?”

A gentle hand touched Castiel’s arm, making him turn his head to notice that Dean was only a few inches away from him now. His fingers ached to reach out and wrap himself around his submissive. But he stopped himself, unsure. Dean probably didn't even want him to touch him right now, let alone cuddle.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” Dean smiled softly and leaned slightly forward, eyes searching Cas’s face. “Why would you ask me that, baby?”

“Did you drop today?”

“No, Cas. I didn’t. And that’s all thanks to you. You took such good care of me last night to keep that from happening.” A moment of silence followed and Dean’s eyes widened. “Oh. But you did, didn’t you? _Castiel_ ,” he breathed. He climbed all the way onto the bed and cautiously put his arms around his Dom, who rested his head on his chest. “You always take such good care of me.” He ran his hand through Castiel’s jet black hair. “You never do anything unless I want you to. You never ignore my safeword. Afterward, you always hug me and clean me up. You tell me what a good boy I am and hold me so close.”

Cas hummed, calming down slightly.

“You thought I was going to break up with you?” Dean shook his head. “I love you, Cas,” he said softly. “You know, we’re supposed to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you, and you know it, too. I know you do. I never feel safer than I do when I'm with you, _especially_ when I'm submitting to you. I know you put my needs first -- always, no matter what." 

Cas turned his head to look his sub in the face. ""Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Dean craned his head down to kiss Cas’s forehead. “I trust you with my life, Cas. And I promise that if I ever feel like I need more care than you give me, I will tell you, okay? Will you promise to tell me if you need more than what I’m giving you?”

Cas nodded smiled and nodded. 

“Good. Have you eaten today?”

The older man shook his head.

“Had anything to drink?”

No again.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Dean said sweetly. “Let’s get you some fuel, and then we’re going to cuddle and talk about this more.” He flashed a beautiful smile. “I hope you’re ready for hours and hours of just me telling you how awesome you are.”


End file.
